


good girls don't (but i do)

by entwashian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: Harry & Cisco work out some of the physical aspects of their relationship.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	good girls don't (but i do)

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding into Harrisco Fest 2020 at the last minute with my first-ever Harrisco fic! As you may be able to tell from the tags, the prompt I used was "Bottom!Harry !!!!" 😇

"I don't," Harry says. 

The steady stream of words spilling directly from Cisco's lips into Harry's ear is paused, and the slick, erotic, _maddening_ images invading Harry's mind abruptly stop, too. The hands cradling Harry's jaw slide down to his neck. 

"Don't what?" Cisco pulls away gently, but Harry firms up the grip of his hands on Cisco's hips, keeping him near. Getting to see this dreamy, confused expression up close might be gratifying to Harry under other circumstances. 

"Do _that_." Harry says flatly. 

"Like, sex?" Cisco asks. Again, gently. Cisco is so soft, and Harry feels… too much. Too gruff, too abrupt, and definitely too old for this. 

He rolls his eyes and says, too loudly, " **Oral sex** , Ramon. I just don't like it. Never have, never will. So if that's a deal breaker for you--" 

"Chill, Harry, it's fine, we're cool," Cisco says. "Cool, cool, cool." His fingers are reflexively making tiny stroking movements, petting the back of Harry's neck. Harry's skin feels hot. Hot, hot. 

"It's just," Cisco bites his lip, then continues, "you're kinda hitting me with a huge debuff, man." His voice takes on a joking lilt. "Don't get me wrong, I have other skills, but I've been told I do some of my finest work on my knees." He grins, but steps back, pulling his hands away, pulling himself away from Harry's hands. 

Harry pinches his nose, nudging his glasses out of the way. The frames slide awkwardly over his face, then settle back into place. "You can, if you want to," he says dubiously. He doesn't really understand why anyone would _want_ to. "Just don't expect me to return the favor."

"Oh, thank god," Cisco breathes fervently, and before Harry can blink, Cisco is gliding across the floor toward him and crowding Harry up against a desk. Cisco presses a sloppy kiss into the hollow of Harry's throat, and then the stream of words resumes. 

"Harry, you have _no idea_ how badly I've needed to suck your dick." Cisco says. His fingertips are already in the waistband of Harry's pants. "Want you in my mouth, on my tongue. I've been imagining what you taste like, but I need to **know**." He sucks another kiss into Harry's skin, multi-tasking and opening Harry's fly at the same time. 

Harry's dick isn't even hard yet, but, "Hey there, gorgeous," Cisco coos as he pulls it out of Harry's pants, "it's so good to finally meet you." Nestled in the palm of Cisco's hand, his dick twitches and begins to fill. 

Harry fights the urge to squirm, the edge of the desk digging into his spine. "Cisco--" he starts, not knowing what he plans on saying. 

"Shhhh," Cisco admonishes, patting his fingertips vaguely against Harry's mouth & chin area. "I've got this, Harry. Trust me." He kisses Harry again, this time on the lips -- a firm, dry pressure -- then sinks to his knees. Harry's cock is dangling out in thin air while he is treated to the sight of Cisco's glistening tongue licking across the flat of his own hand. Then his dick is back in Cisco's palm, and Cisco is jacking him loosely. Gently. 

Cisco watches with acute interest as he rubs his thumb along the underside of Harry's dick. Cisco's tongue slides out to coat his lips with a layer of spit, and as it retreats, his lower lip drags tantalizingly along his upper lip. His hair is loose around his face, and Harry rakes his fingers through it, pulls it back behind Cisco's ear on one side. Harry lets his hand rest there, his fingers tangled in the strands of Cisco's hair. He puts his other hand in the crook of Cisco's neck, where he can feel the pulse of blood beating beneath Cisco's skin. 

Cisco makes eye contact with him, maintains the gaze as he leans forward. "My finest work," he reminds Harry. 

"I'd expect nothing less," Harry rasps, and then Cisco's tongue is on his dick. 

Cisco keeps it simple at first; his fingers encircle the base of Harry's dick while he licks the shaft with broad, flat strokes of his tongue. It doesn't take Harry long to go from semi-erect to fully hard. Cisco's brow is furrowed in deep concentration and his dark eyelashes are fluttering against his cheeks, which Harry finds adorable until he's distracted by the sensation of a wet finger rubbing along his balls. Harry's hips rock forward without his permission, and Cisco opens his mouth to allow Harry's dick to slide right in. 

Cisco hums in pleasure, bobs his head once, then swirls his tongue around the crown of Harry's cock. Harry's hand tightens in Cisco's hair. He scratches his fingernails lightly against Cisco's scalp. Cisco rewards him by bobbing his head all the way down to where his fingers are still wrapped around Harry's dick. He repeats the motion several times, then takes off the training wheels. Cisco moves his hand from Harry's cock to cradle his balls, dipping his head back down, and Harry feels his cock hit the back of Cisco's throat. 

Harry grunts, and Cisco glances up at him. Harry can feel Cisco's smirk around his dick. Cisco tilts his head down again and his hair brushes over the back of Harry's hand where it lays on Cisco's neck. Harry's entire body feels electrified.

Cisco stops the teasing, working his mouth and tongue over Harry's dick with refocused intent, his hands clamped down tightly on each of Harry's thighs. When Harry grunts again and can't hold back the thrust of his pelvis, Cisco moans encouragingly. Harry sees the blush creeping up the sides of Cisco's face. Cisco's own spit and the slick from Harry's dick coat his chin, and it looks like there are even tears clinging to his eyelashes. Still, his pulse races against Harry's fingertips, and Cisco pries one of his hands off of Harry's thighs to press into his own erection through the front of his jeans. 

Harry comes like that, his cock making obscene noises as it thrusts into the wetness of Cisco's mouth; he comes watching Cisco get off on the same. 

Cisco sputters, coughs, and -- since neither of them were thinking straight enough to plan for this -- spits Harry's jizz into his own hand. It's utterly disgusting. Harry can't look away. 

" _Harry_ ," Cisco finally says, and his voice sounds _destroyed_. Harry slides his hand from Cisco's neck to his shoulder and squeezes until Cisco continues, "that was so awesome." Cisco looks around, glassy-eyed, then shrugs and wipes his hand on his own shirt. While Harry puts his dick away, Cisco lies back, his hair pooling against the floor, and starts ineffectually pawing at the band of his jeans, half trying to unbutton them, and half trying to just push them down. 

"You are such a moron," Harry says. He bats Cisco's hands away and efficiently extracts Cisco's cock. Vindictively, he licks the palm of his hand, and watches Cisco's eyes track the movement. Cisco's dick feels scorchingly hot in his hand, and when Cisco's hips arch up off the floor, Harry uses his other hand to push him right back down. Cisco comes, adding to the mess on his shirt.

"This is not the wardrobe malfunction I expected to have today," Cisco mumbles as Harry finds a clean patch of shirt to wipe his hand on. Cisco leans up, propping himself on his elbows. His face is alarmingly close to Harry's, and is still covered in a mix of bodily fluids. 

"I'm not kissing you," Harry says, quickly shuffling backward on his knees. 

Cisco cackles, buttoning up his pants. "Yeah, yeah. Can't say you didn't warn me." He stands up, rolls his neck, and stretches his arms. The stained & rumpled t-shirt rides up, revealing a smooth expanse of stomach that Harry hadn't even gotten to see yet. 

Cisco catches him looking. 

"Bathroom," Harry says. "Mouthwash. Tooth paste. Then kissing." 

"Aw, Harry," Cisco says. "I knew you cared!" He blows Harry an air kiss as he bounces out of the room.

* * *

"I knew this was gonna come up sometime. I meant to tell you sooner, it's just… when's the right time to blurt out something like that? I mean, okay, I didn't _know_ it was gonna come up, but I was pretty sure, but not 100% sure, like, yesterday-was-Friday-so-today-is-Saturday sure. You don't want to sound too presumptuous, you know?" Cisco rambles. 

"No, I don't know," Harry says. He pointedly squeezes the handful of Cisco's ass cheek he'd grabbed just a moment ago, while there was still some hot and heavy action going on -- as opposed to what is going on _now_ , which is talking. The tips of his fingers slide into Cisco's crack. Cisco yelps and straightens his spine, jolting out of Harry's grip. 

"I don't bottom," Cisco says. "I just don't like it." 

It takes Harry a moment to look past the hunch of Cisco's shoulders and the unexpectedly defiant jut of his chin to recognize the apologetic tone of Cisco's voice. He's expecting an argument from Harry. 

Harry runs his hand down the center of Cisco's back, feeling for the knobs of his spine under the skin. He thumbs along Cisco's chin, then grips his jaw to hold him in place. He wants to ensure that Cisco pays attention to what he's about to say. 

"That's fine, Cisco," Harry says. "I do." 

Cisco's eyes are like a poem: lovely, dark and deep. Harry would gladly fall into them forever while Cisco processes what he has said, but fortunately Cisco doesn't make him wait that long. 

"Yeah," Cisco finally breathes out. "Totally knew you wanted the d." 

"Sure you did," Harry says, resting his hands on Cisco's chest. "And by the way, today is Sunday." 

"Great, that's nice, the Lord's day. Love it," Cisco says, tucking back a stray lock of hair. "Tell me more about how you like taking it in the ass." 

Harry huffs to convey annoyance, and lies down on the soft sheets of Cisco's bed. 

"And, addendum!" Cisco says. "How come I'm over here buck wild nekkid and you still have your pants on?" 

Harry slowly gives Cisco's _buck wild nekkid_ body a thorough visual inspection, taking in the loose sprawl of his limbs, the sweep of his mussed hair, and the flush of his semi-hard cock. Harry brings his gaze back up to meet Cisco's eyes. "Do you want me to tell you about it, or do you want to do something about it?" he asks. 

"Harry, I swear to god," Cisco says, clambering across the empty space between them on the bed to straddle Harry where he lies, "you are going to make me lose my cool. And then where would we be?" He practically rips at the font of Harry's pants. The button jerks out of the hole by sheer force, and Cisco starts yanking the pants down Harry's legs with rough tugs. "Every time we met someone new, you'd have to introduce me, and what would you say? 'This is Cisco, my un-cool boyfriend?'" 

Obligingly, Harry lifts his hips. "I could just introduce you as my hot boyfriend." 

A look of pure rage crosses Cisco's face as he jerks the last bit of Harry's pants over his feet. He whips them away to some far-off corner of the room. "You think you're so cute," Cisco seethes.

Harry nods, and stretches his arms up to pillow his head on top of his laced fingers. He casually crosses his legs at the ankle. "You do seem pretty into me." 

Cisco slides up Harry's body, muttering to himself. " _'Do you want to talk about it?'_ he says. _'Do something about it,'_ he says." He reaches down to snap the elastic band of Harry's briefs with a loud thwack. The maneuver backfires, because Harry sees it coming and tenses his abdominal muscles to thwart the sting. 

"Unfair," Cisco whines, his gaze transfixed on the movement of Harry's body. 

"Cisco," Harry commands, "do something." He skims his ankle along the back of Cisco's leg to rest in the soft dip behind Cisco's knee, urging him along with gentle pressure. 

"Message received," Cisco says, reaching again for the band of Harry's underwear. This time, he eases it down over Harry's pelvis. Like his pants, Harry's briefs are flung away from the bed, destined for parts unknown. 

Cisco's hands feel amazing on Harry's skin, gripping, rubbing, and caressing him everywhere. Cisco finds the sweet spot where he can slide their dicks together, and Harry just goes along for the ride. This, they've done before, languidly frotting until one or both of them messily coats the other with come. 

When Cisco reaches for a condom along with the bottle of lube, though, that's new. Without being prompted, Harry rolls onto his side, pulling his knee up toward his chest, exposing himself for Cisco. 

Cisco tries to hide his reaction, but Harry sees the clench of his jaw and the rise of his chest on a sharp inhale of breath. Harry doesn't bother to hide his smirk. "You are so into me," he says. 

"Not yet," Cisco jokes, dribbling lube onto his fingers. 

Harry groans. "I can't believe I'm going to let you fuck me." 

"Me neither," Cisco says, starting to work the lube into Harry's skin. 

Harry can't help the reflexive clench of muscle as Cisco's finger enters him, so he takes a deep breath and tries to let go. He watches Cisco's face as Cisco watches his own fingers slowly and surely priming Harry's hole. 

Cisco looks as hot as Harry feels, his face nearly red with arousal. His lips are swollen from kissing Harry, and are slightly parted for the quick, shallow breaths Cisco is taking. His dark eyes are shining brightly, keen on the task at hand. 

Harry fumbles for the condom that Cisco left on the bed. He presses it into Cisco's free hand. Cisco's eyebrows raise, and he laughs. "Message received, Harry," he says again. He bends down to place a kiss at Harry's temple, removing his fingers from Harry's ass. Cisco rolls on the condom, adds more lube. 

Harry moves to roll onto his stomach, but Cisco stops him with a hand on his hip. " Can we?" he asks. "Like this?" A light pressure from his hand on the inside of Harry's thigh indicates that Cisco wants Harry to hoist his leg up into a position parallel to Cisco's chest. 

Harry looks up at him incredulously, but Cisco just stares back with large, pleading eyes. Harry caves. He moves carefully, hoping the joints in his leg are feeling extra cooperative today. Cisco helps Harry hook his foot over Cisco's shoulder, then caresses his ankle with appreciative fingers. 

"So good, Harry," Cisco says, looking down at him. He's guiding his dick toward Harry's hole, and then pushing in. Once seated inside Harry, Cisco exhales slowly once, twice, as if steadying himself. Then he begins to move. 

Cisco is deliberate, careful. He moves with purpose, finding the angle where his dick will stroke against Harry's prostate, then aims to gently tap that target over and over. As Cisco moves, his hair falls into his face, shadowing his eyes. Harry can still see his mouth, though, wet and open and so, so beautiful. 

Harry forces himself to clutch at Cisco's soft sheets instead of Cisco's soft skin. He wants to shred, to destroy, to possess. To strip everything away. But he doesn't want to ever do anything that could bring injury to Cisco. 

He hears his own breath being pushed out of him in soft grunts, and tries to catch his breath by shifting his body. His leg throbs in protest, and Harry gasps in pain.

Cisco immediately stops. "Harry?" 

"Cramp," Harry grits out, gingerly moving his leg back down to a reasonable position for someone his age. He gives the ache a hard rub, and the pain subsides. 

Cisco is watching him, unsure, his hands hovering in mid-air. 

"I'm good," Harry says. "Switch sides with me."

Cisco hesitates, unmoving, so Harry barrel-rolls over Cisco's prone body, relishing both the sensation of skin sliding over skin and the small squeak of surprise that Cisco emits. 

Harry flips onto his side, facing away from Cisco. "Come on," he says, reaching blindly behind him to pull Cisco over. He feels Cisco scoot in until he is spooning Harry with his entire body. Cisco slides his arm around Harry's belly. His dick presses up against Harry's ass, but he doesn't seem to be in a hurry to do anything about it. 

"I'm good," Harry repeats, "Let's go." He reaches behind himself again and manages to land an open-handed smack on Cisco's ass. 

Cisco sputters against the back of Harry's neck, but moves to help Harry bend his leg up toward his chest. He realigns his dick with Harry's ass and pushes in again. 

In this position, the stretch of the muscles in his thigh feels good, not painful, and Harry quickly finds himself moaning in pleasure with each stroke of Cisco's cock inside him. He can feel the sweaty press of Cisco's forehead against his back, and whatever sweet nothings Cisco is muttering are lost to Harry, the sound of them muffled by his own skin. 

Cisco manages to get a hand around Harry's dick, and Harry mindlessly thrusts into it, desperate for release. With a particularly wicked twist of Cisco's wrist, Harry comes _hard_ , his hot jizz spilling over Cisco's fingers and creating an even slicker, better sensation. Cisco continues to jack Harry's dick until, overstimulated, Harry pushes his hand away. Cisco grabs Harry at the wrist with a crushing grip, pinning his arm against his side, and keeps thrusting into Harry's ass. Harry squirms experimentally, not really trying to break Cisco's grip, and apparently that does it for Cisco, who comes with a soft wail that Harry can feel against his skin. 

After a minute, Cisco pulls out of Harry and disposes of the condom. He finds Harry waiting exactly where he left him, and reclaims his position as the big spoon. 

Thoroughly exhausted, Harry barely hears it when Cisco murmurs, "I know it's Saturday, asshole." 

Harry falls asleep with a grin on his face.


End file.
